Snowed In
by KatanaSisters
Summary: My first fanfiction. Please no flames or anything. The school is snowed in just before Christmas vacation, but when Danny tries to save the day, something goes wrong... ..S
1. Danny

A/N: Sparky here. I've never seen an episode, so… don't blame me if this is rubbish…

The disclaimer… if I owned Danny Phantom I would have seen an episode of it, but I haven't, so I don't. Gah.

…………………………………………

…when suddenly the bell rang for the end of school, and Christmas vacation began.

"Oh yes!" I yelled, and jumped out of my seat, the first to the door.

SHMOOF.

I tripped. Hey, who was surprised? Sam offered me her hand, but I shook my head and stood myself. Sam, Tucker and I were the only ones left. So much for first ones out! There was still a lot of talking from the corridor – more, actually.

"What's going on?" I asked. Tucker shrugged. I walked out. Everyone was just standing. "What's going on?" I repeated.

"Snowed in," muttered Jazz unhappily.

"Snowed in?" Tucker said.

"Oh NO Danny, what ARE we going to do?" said Sam, putting obvious emphasis on her words. Jazz caught on too.

"Yes, Danny, what WILL we do?" I caught on as well.

"Oh, I don't know, Jazz," I said, grinning, a twinkle in my eye, "But I left something in the classroom." I walked back in. Mr Lancer had already left the room. I turned invisible and ran out of the classroom, through the corridor, towards the door…

SMACK.

Ok, maybe I should have checked if the door was open first…

I couldn't exactly open it, so, I braced myself and attempted to phase through the door.

SMACK (again).

I'd turned visible…

"Fenton?" came a horribly familiar voice. "When did you get here?"

"And REAL clever, running into the door like that," smirked Valerie. I rubbed my head. What was going on?

"Danny!" yelled Sam, pushing through the crowd. "There you are!" Tucker and Jazz followed her closely.

"I'll explain later," I muttered.

"Oh, leave your _boyfriend_ alone," Dash sneered.

"He's not my _boyfriend!_" snapped Sam.

"Yeah, riiight. ANYWAY. How are we gonna get outta here?"

Why weren't my ghost powers working?

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz? I need to talk to you." I struggle through the crowd to the classroom. "Look, I turned invisible, and tried to phase through the door, I didn't need to go ghost, obviously. But when I tried the phasing thing, I turned visible and it didn't work."

"Maybe you were tired," suggested Tucker.

"Or maybe you were excited about Christmas vacation," added Sam. As they contemplated this, I thought I heard something near the door.

"Shh, I hear something." They shut up immediately. I walked over to the door quietly, and looked round the corner.

It was Valerie.

She'd heard everything.


	2. Valerie

A/N: Ooh, Valerie knows now… dun dun dun… What will her reaction be? What will she do? Why am I asking all these stupid questions? Find out.. except that last one. I'm rambling now, so here you go!

Gah, the disclaimer that I always forget: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did, but I don't. OK? Good.

……………………………………

"Go…. ghost?" I asked. "What's that supposed to mean? And what do you mean by phasing through stuff?" It was all coming together now, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Fenton was never around when the ghost boy was there. And of course, the similarities in appearance… Why didn't I notice it before? Fenton is the ghost kid! "So, Fenton, you're the ghost kid?" I smirked.

"What?" he exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"It all makes sense now," I laughed.

"Of course that's not true," he stammered nervously.

"Well, it's kinda obvious."

"What… you're not gonna whip out your gun and shoot me like crazy or anything!"

"What Danny means is," added Sam, "is, aren't you going to tell anyone?"

"Well, if you knew that I was a ghost hunter and you kept my secret, I guess I will too," I admitted. "Just as long as you don't do anything to make me think you're evil." Fenton nodded gratefully. "So. What are you? Half ghost or something?" I laughed at the ridiculous idea.

"Yep, pretty much," he agreed. I stared at him.

"O…k… So, how'd you... half die? Jump off a cliff and half kill yourself?" He laughed.

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"It's a long story," he admitted quietly.

"Not really, " put in Tucker. He was earned a whack in the back of his head from Danny, but still continued. "His parents made this Fenton Portal thing, it's meant to act as a portal between this world and the Ghost Zone. It malfunctioned, but Danny happened to want to check it out."

"Actually, in my defence, it was Sam's idea," argued Fenton.

"Yeah, whatever," Tucker snorted. "Anyway, he had a look, and I think he pressed some sort of button –"

"A green one."

"- yeah, that. He electrocuted himself like the klutz that he is, and when he woke up he was Danny Phantom." Suddenly Tucker's cellphone went off, and a tune rang through the silence – it sounded oddly familiar, somewhat like a theme song A/N: heheh, the Danny Phantom theme song in particular… but then Tucker picked up the phone. He looked at it, then back at them with a grin. "Hey, look at this message from Sam."

'Tucker, you moron. death glare'

…………………………………

A/N: Haha, you deserved that Tucker! So yeah, they have to trust Valerie… for now.


	3. Sam

A/N: Not much to say really, except that Leah is introduced in this chapter. I love Leah's character! She's really funny… in an odd sort of way. You'll see. Hee.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, except for Leah. MY Leah! (grabs stuffed Leah toy and growls, glancing around nervously)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

God, Tucker is such a moron sometimes. Which is exactly what I told him in my message. Well, anyway. I figure we shouldn't trust Valerie, but it's not really like we have a choice. Besides, if she blabs about Danny, we can tell the whole school about her little secret. Tch.

Still didn't solve the problem that we were snowed in. A really loud noise was coming from outside. Lancer had come back, and he was assuring everyone that it was a snowplough. Sure enough, after a while, the door opened, and some guy in black told us it's okay to come out. It was a big squish through the double doors, but SOME people (a.k.a. me) had the sense to go through the back. Tucker is not one of those few, and Danny and I soon lost sight of him.

"We'll catch him later," I said, and he followed me to the back gate. I quickly got out my cellphone and dialled his number.

"Tucker?"

"Yeah, where are you? I lost you in the crowd."

"We had the sense to go through the back door."

"Oh. Right."

"Wanna meet at the Nasty Burger?"

"Sure. See you there." We started walking. Usually we'd probably fly there, but as Danny's powers were malfunctioning, we couldn't really. As we approached the Nasty Burger, we saw a girl sitting down just outside, on the floor.

"Huh. Must be a new girl – I don't recognise her," I said, frowning.

"Me neither. Hey, you new?" Danny asked her. She looked up, scowling.

"What's it to you?"

"Just asking," he shrugged.

"Tch, well, it's none of your business, is it? What, so just because a girl is sitting outside the Nasty Burger that you don't recognise that automatically means she's new, or what? Is that supposed to offend me?" she snapped. Danny raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Ok, ok, we don't want trouble here," I said, pushing Danny into the Nasty Burger, where Tucker was waiting (already?) at a table.

"You look weird. What just happened?" asked Tucker.

"There's a really odd girl sitting just outside here. Uh, she seems to take offence to everything, and she seems pretty secretive. Plus, I don't recognise her, and Sam doesn't either," Danny filled him in.

"Oh, her? Yeah, I met her too. I asked her name, but just snapped at me and said something about it not being my business and that it was so typical for guys to want to know everything because they think they're superior to girls. She also seemed to think I was asking her out… Which I probably would have, before I saw her answer."

"Which was?" I asked, laughing. Tucker coughed.

"Well, a lot of swearing, and she told me to shove… something… up… somewhere…" He laughed too.

"What were your exact words?" Danny said, grinning.

"Hi, are you new? What's your name?"

"Wow. She must really be anti-social," said Sam.

"Shall we go have some fun?" said Danny, still grinning, but more… mischievous this time. Oh, god, what was he planning? We followed him, though, and walked out of the door. The girl was still there. Her clothes were kind of shabby, white shirt and dark red trousers, but pretty tattered and a bit torn. Her dark brown hair seemed like it hadn't been washed in ages, too. I was starting to wonder if she was homeless. Actually, her face reminded me of Danny's – I don't know why. She even had the blue eyes.

"We don't appreciate your attitude to us earlier, and we're not standing for it," said Tucker, trying to seem fierce.

"Yeah, well, I don't appreciate your attitude towards me, buddy boy. And your friend, by the way?" She nodded at Danny. "That 'do is like, so last year. He really needs to get a haircut or something. And what's with his girlfriend? She's ugly. God, bad taste or what? I'm really starting to hate you, so would you just leave me alone!" she yelled angrily. Danny said nothing but examined her closely, as I blushed at the word 'girlfriend'. As she got really mad, she blinked – and her baby blue eyes changed to a kind of ochre. "Go away, for god's sakes. Can't a girl sit somewhere without being looked at by a bunch of creepy losers and a goth wannabe?" Danny gasped as a light blue mist escaped from his mouth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: HAH! Evil cliffhangers rule the world. No wait, no they don't – I do! Anyway, like I said, I just love Leah's character – don't you? - So, is she a ghost? Find out later!


	4. Tucker

A/N: I'm only updating so fast because I've already written seven chapters… but I love tormenting you guys P Har har, yes, is she a ghost or a halfa? Dun dun dun. I'm being nice, I was gonna update tomorrow XP Be happy, it won't last. I'm running out of ideas.

the sleep warrior: Doodle says thanks XP She's the one filling me in, and she's… very, very obsessed.

The annoying disclaimer: if you think I own Danny Phantom, you're more of a lunatic than I am.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I looked at her curiously. Yeah, she could be a ghost… maybe. A halfa or something. But why hadn't his ghost sense gone off until then?

"Come on. She's not worth it," Sam said, glaring at her, as we stalked off.

"Oh, and 'she' has a name by the way, you pigs! It's Leah!" she yelled after us.

"Well, at least we got one thing from her," I said, blinking. "But why'd your ghost sense only go off when her eyes changed colour?"

"I don't know," Danny admitted. "I might have to do something – she could be evil, for all we know."

"Probably, from the way she was acting," I grumbled.

"Oh, man, I just remembered, I gotta go," Sam said, looking at the time on her cellphone. "I'm grounded."

"What did you do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my fault!" she cried indignantly. "I… got a little mad… so… I… " She trailed off, mumbling.

"You… what?" I asked, wanting to laugh.

"I… may have stolen… some money… a lot of money… " She coughed.

"How much exactly?" It was hard to hear her response.

"Half a million…" she muttered, blushing.

"Wow," I breathed. "I didn't know you were that rich! Do you still have it?" I asked eagerly. Sam glared.

"No, of course not."

"Think how many PDA's that would buy," I whispered dreamily. Sam just shook her head.

"See you." She ran off.

"Oh, shoot, that reminds me. I gotta go too," groaned Danny.

"Aw, why?"

"I dunno… Some seventh cousin four times removed's birthday or something. Like I

said, no idea." He shrugged. "See ya later, then." I nodded, and walked slowly back towards the Nasty Burger. Leah was still sitting outside. I was thinking – hang on.

"Danny!" I yelled back at him. "Come here!" He jogged back to me.

"What?"

"Does your ghost sense go off around Plasmius in his human form?"

"No – why?"

"Oh. Just wondering. Thanks." Danny grinned, then ran off. So, she couldn't be a

halfa. She didn't do anything to make it seem like she was 'going ghost' when her eye colour changed. And she wasn't a ghost, because his ghost sense would have gone off anyway. So… she was a human. But why did his ghost sense go off? Was there another ghost around? But after we walked away from her, there was nothing to hint at a disturbance. I had to approach her cautiously – I couldn't just ask why Danny's ghost sense had gone off, she wouldn't have a clue, plus it would expose him. I looked at her eyes. She still seemed pretty mad, and her eyes were still yellowish.

"What's with your eyes?" I asked. That might give me some clue, I thought, but it had obviously been the wrong thing to say.

"What, so your eyes aren't weird? Do I walk around asking everyone personal stuff, like, oh why are you wearing that stupid red beret, why does your friend insist on showing off that stupid haircut, why is his girlfriend obsessed with being a vegetarian – " She stopped suddenly, putting her hand over her mouth as if she'd revealed too much.

"How do you know that Sam's a vegetarian?" I asked, frowning at her.

"I – she – " I had her confused! Aha! "She looked like it, ok? What is it with guys, always with the interrogation? God, it's like nobody can leave me alone. Its always Leah this and Leah that, why won't anyone understand that I just freakin' want to be alone!" Her eyes flashed dangerously, and they turned darker, more ochre. I walked away. This was proving to be very… interesting…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: I'm nice. I didn't leave you on a big cliffy. Well, I kinda did. How does she know Sam's a vegetarian? Why do her eyes turn ochre? Why is she so touchy? More questions, ha ha. Find out what happens, next time…


	5. Danny again

A/N: Hee hee. The wait is over, the next chapter is here! Anyway. Danny's seventh cousin four times removed's niece is… well, you'll have to read The Phantom Reborn to find that out. Hee hee (again).

Disclaimer: You must be really, really stupid if you still think I own Danny Phantom. (No offense to the ones that do!) But Leah is still mine, ALL MINE! (hisses at people who go near her)

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day (after celebrating the birthday of my seventh cousin four times removed, apparently named Paul) Tucker called me up asking if I wanted to meet at the Nasty Burger, with Sam.

"Of course, I'll be there soon." I hung up. "Mom, dad, I'm going to the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker! Be back soon!" Or not, I thought, but they don't need to know that. With that, and without waiting for a response, I charged out of the door and towards the Nasty Burger, our preferred meeting place. I was nearly there when I (literally) bumped into Sam.

"Tucker told me something about Paulina… and you…"

"Really?"

"No. He told me he had some useful information about Leah, or whatever her name is. I don't really know anything else; he should be here soon. Oh, look, speak of the devil." Leah was still sitting just outside the entrance to the Nasty Burger. "Hey, this should be fun. Leah!"

"What? God, maybe I shouldn't have told you my name. You're just gonna rant on about it, Leah this and Leah that, just cos I'm new here doesn't mean you have to talk to me, just cos I'm different doesn't mean you always have to check up on me, oh are you okay Leah, are you alright Leah, are you lost Leah, oh Leah Leah Leah blah blah blah, god it's so annoying sometimes! Actually all the time. Well, what did I expect from someone who talks to ghosts –" She gasped, and covered her mouth.

"Wait… what did you just say?" I asked, confused. How… how could she know?

"I said from someone who is really CLOSE to… uh, her boyfriend! Yeah, could you make it more obvious? God, get a room! We don't need to see some of this, thanks! Oh, are you out on a date? Good, I get to wreck it, is that what you expect me to say? Is it? Well you are off your head, so just shut up, okay!" Sam put her hands on her hips.

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend," she said, blushing madly, "and second, we heard you. We're not stupid."

"Well, that's news to me! Oh, look, veggie girl, it's your other boyfriend!" Tucker was approaching the Nasty Burger.

"Wait – veggie girl?" Sam stepped back. "How did you know about –"

"Oh, good, you're both here. Listen, I have something to tell you. Come on." Tucker led us in, as we sat down at a table.

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, obviously Leah can't be a ghost – otherwise your ghost sense would have gone off the first time you saw her. She's not a halfa, because she didn't do anything to make her seem like she was turning into a ghost, and before her eyes changed nothing happened, but after it happened your ghost sense went off. So, she must be a human – a human with some kind of powers."

"We have some news too. She said something about me talking to ghosts," Sam informed him. "And she knew I was a vegetarian."

"Oh, it's worse than I thought, then – his secret may come out soon. See, I think her eyes go ochre when she's either really mad – or reading someone's past," he finished dramatically.

"Hang on. She didn't say anything about that kind of stuff the first time we met – " I was cut off by Sam.

"Because we weren't looking directly into her eyes! I get it now!"

"Which means… that none of us should make eye contact with her otherwise… she might know the secret?" I said slowly.

"Exactly," replied Tucker.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: I'm being nice again! Be grateful. The next few chapters also have barely any cliffy at the end. But it won't last… trust me (shifty eyes). Oh, and the Box Ghost stars in the next one. Yay!


	6. Leah

A/N: New nicknames for Danny, Sam and Tucker – Haircut Boy, Veggie Girl and Techno Geek. D Yes, the Box Ghost stars in this one! Not much else – enjoy.

Disclaimer that I always forget: If you haven't got the point that I don't own Danny Phantom… you really need some fresh air.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Why was everyone always asking me everything, can't a girl sit outside a Nasty Burger without everyone talking to her, pitying her? Gah! ……

I had to be pretty careful about Haircut Boy, Veggie Girl and Techno Geek. I thought they'd come quite close to knowing my powers – and somehow, I didn't want them to know. Maybe it was meant to stay a secret.

Oh, goodie, I thought. There they are now. As they walked out, I looked into the eyes of Haircut Boy. I could have sworn that they flashed green for a second – and then I knew.

They knew about me. Gah! I did manage to pick up something.. else, though.

"Oi! Haircut Boy!" I called. He turned, but as soon as he looked at me, he quickly averted his eyes.

"It's Danny – and, what?"

"What, afraid to look into my eyes – ghost boy?" I said, eyes narrowing. They knew anyway – might as well see the looks on their faces. They gasped.

"What did you just say?" said Veggie Girl, her eyes widening.

"You heard me. I know your little secret. I know that you're Veggie Girl, and you're Techno Geek, and you're Da- Ghost Boy." She coughed.

"Ssh!" Danny glanced around nervously. "Look, Leah? Could you try to keep this quiet?" I was weakening. Maybe… maybe these… people… weren't so bad after all. Well, just Danny, anyway. He was like me.

"I'll keep this quiet if you keep my secret quiet," I decided.

"Sure," Danny looked relieved.

"Yeah, whatever." I picked up a magazine that was next to me, and started flicking through the pages. I wasn't really reading; just trying to do… something, anything.

"Oh, and they're not Veggie Girl and Techno Geek. This is Sam, and that's Tucker," Danny said defensively.

"Mm-hmm. Whatever," I said, pretending to be absorbed in my magazine. I gasped, as a cloud of orange mist escaped my mouth, at the same time as Danny (except his was blue). Danny quickly glanced around, then when nobody else was watching, shouted, "I'm going ghost!"… but nothing happened.

"Oh, great…" he muttered. "Now I can't protect the town from whatever ghost is here…"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Or not." I cocked an eyebrow.

"You… know… this… Box Ghost?"

"BEWARE!"

"More than I'd like to," Danny replied. He pulled a thermosy thingy out of his bag and brandished it at the ghost.

"A thermos?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "What… you're gonna scald him with hot

soup?"

"Just watch," he replied. He opened the cap and pointed it at the ghost, then pressed a button on the side of it. A vortex of bright blue light enveloped the ghost and sucked it into the thermos, as he closed the lid triumphantly.

"Cool, but… what… the?"

"Fenton thermos," he explained. "Handy for small matters such as the Box Ghost, if I'm not in ghost form. Otherwise, it's pretty hard to get 'em in there."

"Riiight. Okay, then…"

"Welcome to the weird world of Danny Fenton." He held out his hand.

"Leah Shayde," I replied, shaking it. The other two held out their hands too.

"Sam Manson."

"Tucker Foley." I really only wanted to know Danny's name, cos he was more like me… but if I didn't shake their hands, then it would seem… like… ew.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Heehee, funfun. Yeah, Leah likes Danny cos he's not really normal, like her. She gets much more docile in the next chapter. Har har, I love the ending of this chapter. Enjoy waiting for the next one!


	7. Valerie again

A/N: Two chapters at once, you lucky bunnies. Yesh, it's Valerie again. W00t. But Leah doesn't like her much… Hee, I'm loving this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, though I would really really like to.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I was in my apartment room exercising as usual (I had no work, since it was vacation), when my ghost radar started beeping, signaling that a ghost was somewhere near. I clicked a button on my bracelet and a tight red suit fitted itself onto me. I grabbed my hover board and ectoplasm gun, jumped on the board and flew out the window.

I came just in time to see Fenton suck the Box Ghost into a thermos. I guessed that he got it from his parents, and just as I started wondering why he was carrying that around, I remembered that he was half ghost and ghost fighting was his job.

I heard him sigh, and grumble,

"That's the second time already that I've had to catch him. He's really annoying, you know."

"I can tell," said some girl next to him, with long brownish hair, as she raised an eyebrow.

_Who _is _that and how does she know Fenton?_ I wondered.

"He can be quite a pain in the neck," Fenton rolled his eyes. "He's quite good for misplaced agression, actually."

"But in the future, he's not so harmless," the girl said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," Fenton winced. "Bad memories, bad memories.."

"What? Oh, that –"the girl noticed me. "Who's that?"

Fenton glanced at me, and jumped. When he recognised me, he sighed with relief.

"Oh, that's Valerie. She's..a.." Fenton stopped, apparently finally remembering our promise, and clamped a hand to his mouth.

"… ghost hunter?" she finished for him.

Inside my hood, my mouth dropped open. How did she know what I was? How could she?

"How'd you know?" I asked suspicously. Was she a ghost?

"I mean, look at that technology, it's obviously ghost hunting equipment," she said nervously.

I glanced at the gun in my hands, and I realized how obvious it looked.

"It's ok, Leah, we can trust her," Fenton said to the girl who was apparently named

Leah. "Uh – Valerie, Leah – Leah, Valerie."

"I'd shake your hand but I don't trust you much," I said, glaring suspiciously at her. Her blue eyes… was it just me, or did they turn yellow? She was scowling.

"I'd punch you but I don't know you much," she retorted. Fenton glanced uneasily between us.

"Leah – look into her eyes." Before I could stop her, she looked straight into my eyes.

"You don't live the full next six years of your life," she said quietly. "You sacrifice yourself, for…" her eyes turned to Fenton. She then turned back to me. "You… Plasmius binds him. You know it is risking your life, but you.. free him.. somehow, it's not clear… but Plasmius realises you're allies… and kills you somehow… as I said, I only see flashes of these things."

Fenton's eyes grew very wide, and they turned a luminscent green. _Who's Plasmius? _I thought.

"Plasmius.." growled Fenton. He muttered something incredibly rude under his breath.

"What… are you?" I stared at Leah.

"Human," she answered.

"She can see into people's pasts and futures," Fenton explained. His eyes were still very wide. "Geez, I knew he was evil, but.."

"Who's Plasmius?" I asked, very confused now.

"An evil ha- ghost who's twenty years older than me." Fenton replied angrily.

"Twenty years older than you when he died, you mean?"

"Uh.."

Leah interrupted, "We have to go, right Danny?"

"We do? I mean, yeah, we do.."

I glared at the two of them as they walked away.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: I haven't written any further than this yet, unfortunately for you. I might take a short break from this one and do a songfic or something, so you may have to wait a while. Anyway. Danny doesn't want to tell Valerie that Plasmius is a halfa. And sweet Valerie sacrifices herself for Danny before she even turns 20 years old, very sad… Enjoy the wait.


	8. Sam again

A/N: It must be the end of the world! I actually UPDATED this story! Dun dun dun…

Well, anyway. A bit of Danny/Leah though I personally support DxS all the way. Ahehe. Yeah, anyway. Leah's character changes quite a lot, but what can you expect when she meets someone who's… like her? Oh and don't ask about the sudden scene change!

Oh! Thanks to Doodle, by the way, for doing such a great job as being my editor! You're just too awesome.

Annoying disclaimer that I always forget: Do I have to even say it? Isn't it so painstakingly obvious that I don't own Danny Phantom?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I groaned in boredom, drumming my fingers on the desk. 'Stupid mother and father grounding me, what's it going to do if I just sit here for a few days?' I jumped, startled, as a ringing noise came from somewhere to my left. I realised it was the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sam? Hey listen, do you want to come and watch a movie?" It was Danny!

"Not with my parents patrolling my door, I can't," I muttered, a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Well… you know… you don't _have_ to go out the door," Danny explained quietly.

"But - _oh. Oh!_ Ok, sure. When can you come?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Great!"

"Oh, and Sam? Tucker will be there."

"No problem."

"Leah's coming too. Bye!" He hangs up, leaving me blinking in surprise. The phone was creaking under my strong (and getting stronger) grip, as I took deep breaths. _Ok Sam, calm down. Caaaalm down. _I relaxed my hand and _very calmly_ threw the phone across the room, as it landed on the other wall with a _thunk_. Whoops?

…

Nah.

_I need a drink_. I picked up the glass of water on the table, and slowly sipped from it, trying to calm myself down, properly this time. When that idea went down the drain (no pun intended), I growled and threw the glass at the wall. It promptly smashed. I glanced nervously at the door, wondering if my parents had heard anything.

Oh, what the heck. I'd always wanted to do that anyway!

I didn't have much time to think. There was a tapping at the window. I looked over and Danny is there, grinning, in his Phantom form. I nodded, allowing him to enter. He turned intangible and phased through the window.

"Hey," I said, hastily getting in front of the place where the phone and smashed glass lay.

"What did you do?" he asked automatically. Damn, he knew me too well.

"Nothing! I didn't just smash anything."

"Of course you didn't Sam. Now come on, we're gonna be late," he urged me, not unkindly though.

"Ok, ok…" I picked up a pair of combat boots and sat down to put them on.

"Ready?" he asked, surprisingly patiently. Didn't know he had it in him.

"Yep."

"Come on then." He took my arm and, grinning, suddenly turned intangible once more. We shot downwards, then as he moved slightly forward to get out of the house, we landed on solid ground once more. I stood still, a little winded from the sudden movement, then grinned too. Two bright rings of light appeared around his waist and moved to opposite ends of his body, and when this was complete he was Danny Fenton, the clumsy 14-year-old kid who goes to my high school. We walked quickly to just outside my front door, where Tucker and Leah were waiting.

"Oh… you're coming," Leah murmured disdainfully. "Alright. Whatever." She was trying her hardest not to look at me or Tucker. Which left only one person to look at.

Danny.

…………………………………………..

"That movie was…." I stopped, not knowing what to say, not wanting to hurt Danny or Tucker's feelings.

"Dull?" Danny asked with a laugh. Sighing, I agreed.

"Pretty much," Leah yawned.

"You know, Leah, you're not so bad after all.." Danny said quietly. "Leah? Hey, where'd she go?" he asked, frowning. I sighed for the second time.

"Hey Danny, come look at this!" came a voice from somewhere to our left. That would be her. Despite the fact that she only called Danny, we all came over to see what she was looking at. She was standing by a tree, which had a notice pinned to it.

"_Attention all citizens of Amity Park from 13 to 15 years old!_

_There will be a Christmas dance held at Casper High School on the 23rd of December. Please come along!"_

I blinked, suddenly realizing with an angry pang what Leah was thinking of...

"So, Danny… thinking of going with anyone?" Leah asked, almost smiling at him._ Almost._

"Er – well –" He stuttered.

"Well since I'm new here, I was wondering – " She was interrupted by a certain spirit bellowing "BEWARE!" Despite the ghost, in my mind, I was cheering. "Go on. Deal with it."

"Er – well – I can't, really," Danny coughed. He unclipped what looked like a small pedometer from his jeans. "See, I lost my ghost powers, on the last day of school… This was the only way I could have gotten you out, Sam," he explained. "The Fenton Booster. It was an old experiment that my Mom and Dad made, it was originally made to weaken ghost's powers. Unfortunately, it worked like a charm, so Jazz fixed it to do the opposite. It runs on… well, I'm not sure what it runs on, but it's run out." Trust Danny to say 'run' three times in the same sentence.

"Well, it's not that important, anyway.. It's only the Box Ghost. So.. I was wondering if... you wanted to, maybe, go to the dance with me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: DARNED WRITER'S BLOCK. I shall destroy youu! Yes, the last bit was a bit rushed. I don't care! ¬¬ Anyway, I think this is my longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy. Review, as usual. Constructive criticism is OK, but I don't look kindly upon flames. I.e. "that was so bad! Your writing is terrible!" will make me set Leah on you. "I think you may have gotten Sam a bit OOC. "She wouldn't do (insert something here that she wouldn't do). Maybe you could do something like (insert something that she's more likely to do)." is perfectly fine, like I said, constructive criticism is good.

Until next time!


	9. AN

A/N: I'm SOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in ages, I'll update more from now on! But, I can't seem to write more of this yet, no matter how much I try. I promise I'll have some more, and longer, chapters up soon! I feel so guilty… please say you don't hate me!


End file.
